


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the crater battle in series 1 finale. Laura's having nightmares and Carmilla is gone... or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

“Carm! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Laura screamed, jerking upright in bed, ice cold sweat trailing down her forehead.  
“Sorry about what, Cupcake?” A familiar low voice asked from somewhere in the room. Laura froze, barely even breathing.  
“Carmilla?” She asked without turning round, afraid of what she might see. The other girl, oblivious to Laura’s shock, stepped directly into her field of vision. Laura’s breathing almost stopped completely. Carmilla was there. And she was very much alive (well, as alive as a vampire could get). And she was okay. Laura blinked and rubbed her eyes, not sure if Carmilla was real or if she had officially boarded the crazy train. When she opened her eyes again Carmilla was still there, standing beside her bed, smirking at her.  
“You okay, cutie? Look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Up late working on your paper, again?”  
“Uh… something like that.”  
Carmilla’s smirk turned into a frown and her head tilted inquisitively. She took in Laura’s pale face, excess sweating and heave breathing. “Bad dream?”  
Laura nodded. “You were dead.”  
Carmilla flinched slightly, sitting down gently on Laura’s bed. Laura almost cried when the bed moved under her weight because it was more proof that Carmilla was very, very real. “Heck of a dream, cupcake. Wouldn’t want to be in your head.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Laura scoffed.  
“A dream is never just a dream. Not around here.”  
“Doesn’t mean that you’re going to… die, or anything… right?”  
“Please. It would take a lot to finish me off.”  
“Even I could make a stake.”  
“It would take more than a splinter to kill me. Besides, you wouldn’t dare.”  
“How do you know? I could be a lot more dangerous than I would have you believe.”  
“I know for a fact that you don’t have an evil bone in your body, cupcake.”  
“Aha, then my plan is working.”  
Laura wasn’t sure when they’d started to lean towards each other but she was suddenly aware of their proximity because Carmilla was right there. Laura was close enough to see all of the little flecks in her irises where her eyes were a slightly lighter brown. She found her eyes fluttering closed as she breathed in through her nose and was filled with an overwhelming mixture of scents, blended so well they were utterly indiscernible, so for now she would refer to them collectively as Carmilla. Her mouth watered and she swallowed as quietly as she could, not wanting to gross Carmilla out. The slight exhale from the other girl and the half smile she saw when her eyes opened a little told her the vampire had heard. She felt heat rising to her face, only for it to be met with a cold hand on each cheek.  
“Open your eyes, Laura.” Carmilla whispered. Laura did, and was met with Carmilla’s concerned gaze. Do you want this? She seemed to ask. Laura found herself nodding and leaning back in, and Carmilla doing the same, tantalizingly slow. The hand on her left cheek moved to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, and Laura leant into the touch.  
“Laura. Laura.” A voice that wasn’t Carmilla’s called. Laura looked at the raven haired girl, but her lips weren’t moving.  
“Carm?”  
“Laura?” The voice called again. The vampire looked at her sadly.  
Carmilla’s hands moved from her head and down onto her shoulder, drawing her into a hug. Cold lips moved against Laura’s ear. “Open your eyes, Laura.” She whispered.  
Laura’s eyes shot open. Danny and LaFontaine were standing above her. “Laura, wake up. You were dreaming.”  
Laura tumbled out of bed and scrambled across the room to Carmilla’s bunk. “Carm? Carm?”  
“She’s not there, Laura.” LaFontaine told her, sadly.  
“No. She was just here. She has to be here.”  
“Laura, you were dreaming. She’s not there. I’m sorry.” Danny said, trying to sound sympathetic to the vampire’s demise.  
And that was all it took for reality to snap back into place, like a rubber band against Laura’s heart. “She’s gone.” The small girl whispered, tears filling her eyes immediately. She took a shuddering breath and crawled into Carmilla’s bed, pressing her nose against the dead girl’s pillow and inhaling deeply. She burrowed under the covers, cocooned in the comforting scent. Soon enough she heard Danny and Lafontaine’s retreating footsteps. She shut her eyes as she turned onto her side, laying her arm across her waist. There in the dark with her eyes closed, she could almost pretend it was Carmilla’s arm, and the scent was coming from her, and the cold sheets against her back was Carmilla, and the temperature that seemed to radiate from her. She knew it wasn’t but it was better to pretend.  
Before she knew it she had fallen asleep in her vampire’s imaginary embrace.


End file.
